The present invention relates to a cartridge for a riveting gun.
As is known, in riveting guns the fastener elements (nails or staples) are accommodated in a cartridge comprising an elongated body substantially in the shape of an inverted U which is connected with one of its ends to the expulsion channel of the fastener elements and is fixed with its other end to the handgrip by means of a coupling element.
Said U-shaped body defines the accommodation and guiding channel for the staples or nails and can be closed by means of a slidable lid which is guided in longitudinal recesses defined in the opposites walls of the channel.
The lid is provided, at one end, with a beak which in the closed position of the accommodation channel of the staples or nails, closes the end portion of the expulsion channel.
Said beak is adapted to abut against an adapted arrester U-bolt rigidly associated with the body of the cartridge when the lid is extracted in open position to allow the insertion of a strip of fastener elements into the guiding channel.
It has been observed that due to the rough treamtment conditions to which riveting guns are subjected by the users, the abutment of the beak on the arrester U-bolt unavoidably produces permanent deformations or even breakages of said U-bolt, with the negative consequences which derive therefrom for the efficiency of the riveting gun.